


Ruin You

by simpforasahi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforasahi/pseuds/simpforasahi
Summary: "You look so beautiful, honey, you know that? It's such a shame I have to ruin it. A shame that I have to ruin you."
Kudos: 14





	Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

> ushijima purposefully doesn't wear protection. could be birth control, could be a breeding kink. we will never know.
> 
> NOBODY WAS GONNA TELL ME THE MIDDLE BIT MAKES NO SENSE OMFG IM SORRY

Ushijima fumbled in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door of his dorm room. As always, it was tidy, but very bare. He had a bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe off to the side and a desk in the corner with a wooden chest placed neatly beneath it. It was full of art supplies and the only people who knew about it other than Ushijima were you and his closest friend, Tendou. Ushijima secretly loved to paint and you often found him tracing lines on random surfaces, as if he were mapping out his next piece. You and Tendou sometimes giggled when you caught him in a daydream, but you both knew how important it was to him.  
He put you down and started to take off his jacket.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Wait for me on the bed." he walked out of the room and went down the hall.  
You began to fidget impatiently. Bored, you started taking off your own clothes. You stripped, leaving only your underwear, a dark red, lacy two-piece that perfectly hugged your frame.  
"Good thing I chose to wear something pretty today." you muttered. You sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with your bra straps.

The door clicked open and Ushijima took a step in. He paused for a moment as his eyes explored your body.  
"Y/N," after a few seconds, he finally spoke, "I didn't tell you to take your clothes off." Ushijima slowly walked towards you, shutting the door behind him, and stopped just in front of the bed, a few inches away from where you sat. He placed his finger underneath your chin and forced you to look up at him, his thumb lightly tracing your lower lip.  
"I'm sorry, Ushiji-"  
Ushijima forced his thumb in between your lips and into your mouth.  
"You're mine. Which means you do what I say, don't you?" he cooed, a thumb still resting in your mouth. "Suck."  
You obeyed, his deep voice and darkened eyes lulling you into submission.  
"You look so beautiful, honey, you know that? So beautiful. It's such a shame that I have to ruin it," he stared down at you, unhooking his thumb from your mouth, and dragging his fingers down your neck, "A shame that I have to ruin you."

Ushijima grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up, so that you were standing less than inch away from each other. You could feel his breath on your face as he lifted you up. Wrapping your legs around his stomach, Ushijima trailed his hands down your sides and roughly smacked your ass. You gasped, which elicited a small chuckle from Ushijima.  
"What's the matter, honey? Did I hit you a little too hard?" he teased, a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth.  
"N-no." you breathed, a bundle of nerves growing in your stomach.  
Ushijima turned around and slammed you against a wall and gripped your thighs tighter, tight enough to leave a mark.  
"You’re such a tease, Y/N, you know that?" he growled in your ear. He pressed himself against you and you felt his growing bulge pushing into your stomach.  
Ushijima started to pepper kisses down your neck, sucking for a few seconds just above your collarbone as you swallowed a moan. When he pulled away, a small bruise had bloomed. He trailed his tongue back up your neck and pulled you into a rough, passionate kiss, biting your bottom lip and exploring your mouth. You let out a small moan and Ushijima pulled away, smiling.  
"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already so worked up. You're such a little slut for me, aren't you?" he chuckled.  
He pressed two fingertips against your clit through your panties and you whined in pleasure.  
"Touch me." you whispered, burying your head in Ushijima's shoulder.  
"What was that? I can't hear you, honey." he pulled his fingers away, hovering just above your sex.  
"Touch me." you were a little louder this time.  
"That's not how you ask for something, is it?" Ushijima grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, "If you want me to do something, you have to say please." His eyes were full of lust and burning desire for you.  
"Please. Please touch me."  
Ushijima kissed you gently and let go of your face, "You look so pretty when you beg." 

He pulled your panties to the side and slipped a slender finger in your aching pussy and traced small circles around your clit with his thumb.  
"Fuck," Ushijima groaned as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you, "You're so tight, honey. I don't think you're gonna be able to take my cock at this rate."  
He added another finger, stretching you out and filling your insides whilst softly kissing your neck. You grabbed his shoulders, feeling yourself getting wetter and the bundle in your stomach felt like it was going to snap.  
"I'm so close. I-," you shuddered, "I'm gonna come." You hips started to grind against Ushijima's long fingers when he suddenly pulled his hand away from your twitching core.  
"Not yet, honey," he tutted, sucking on his own fingers, "Not yet. This is your punishment, remember?" He held his fingers in front of your mouth. "Do you wanna taste yourself?"  
You nodded, bucking your hips, trying to get some friction against your throbbing clit.  
Ushijima laughed as you licked his fingers eagerly, a trail of saliva following your tongue.  
"You like tasting yourself? Oh, you're such a whore, Y/N. You love being my little slut, don't you?" he taunted you.

"I- I want more." you pleaded. You squeezed your thighs together in a futile attempt to finish yourself, but Ushijima shoved his knee between yours, forcing your legs apart.

"You don't seem to learn your lesson, Y/N," he growled in your ear, pressing you harder against the wall. "Do I need to be harsher with you?" 

He turned around, holding you up, and walked towards the bed. He threw you down on your back roughly, took off his shirt and and your bra, and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. He reached over you and pulled on the rope tied to his headboard, wrapping it around your hands and arms, securing you to the bed. 

Ushijima kissed you again, his hands rubbing up and down your sides. He pinched your nipples and you gasped.  
“Does that feel good, honey?” Ushijima kissed and sucked on one of your breasts whilst massaging the other, tracing circles around your nipples with his finger and his tongue and you stifled a moan. He started to kiss further down your stomach and rested just above the waist line of your panties and stared up, locking eyes with you.

"You know I love you, right, honey? I love you so much." he pulled your panties down your legs,stopping occasionally to kiss and bite your thighs. 

Ushijima’s head rested on one of your thighs.  
“Look at you, such a mess for me. You’re so wet, honey. What a slut. I’ll just have to clean you up, won’t I?”

Ushijima leaned his head forward and stuck his tongue out, flattening it against your slit and trailing it up to your clit. He started drawing small circles around your clit and quickly rammed two fingers inside your hole.  
You cried out at the pain and pleasure of having his long, thick fingers suddenly shoved inside you. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, honey?" Ushijima said softly, putting his sticky fingers in your mouth. 

You nodded, stifling a whimper. Ushijima brought his head back up to your face and wiped at your cheeks with his thumb.  
"Beg for it," he whispered, "Beg for my cock."

"Please fuck me," you squirmed desperately, "Please, I need you inside of me. Make me cum. Please."

He got up on his knees on the bed and put your legs on his shoulders whilst aligning himself with your hole.  
"You come when I say so. Okay?" he let out a deep breath. You nodded at him.

Ushijima slowly pushed his cock into you, throwing his head back, "Fuck, you feel so good."  
You let out a whine and buried your head in your shoulder.  
"You're not getting shy on me now, are you?" he chuckled and began to thrust in and out of you. You bit your lip and grabbed the headboard as your back arched, craving more and more of Ushijima's touch, his love, his cock. 

"You're still so tight, Y/N" he groaned, "Does it hurt?"  
You shook your head, barely able to form words as Ushijima filled your body.

He caressed your hips and started rocking again as the bed creaked beneath you.  
"You're taking my cock so well. My pretty little slut." Ushijima let go of your hips with one hand and trailed a finger to your clit, circling it slowly. You mewled at the combination of his cock and his fingers, your mind going blank.

"I can feel you clenching around me, honey. Are you getting close?"  
"Yes, I'm so close, fu-" Ushijima leaned forward and interrupted you by placing a sloppy kiss on your lips, trying to get closer and closer to you.  
He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your tongues, "Then be a good girl and come on my cock."

Drool spilled out the side of your mouth as you came, letting out a loud cry as your legs shook and your eyes rolled back. 

His fingers still lingered on your throbbing clit, pushing you closer to coming.

"You look so sexy when you cum. I can't get enough of it, honey," Ushijma's eyes were glossy and his breathing was heavy, "I wanna see it again."  
Ushijima began to thrust inside your soaked hole again, lifting your hips a little higher so at each stroke, the tip of his cock hit your g-spot. 

"No, I can't take much more, Ushijima," you cried as you neared your second orgasm. 

"I- I love you so much," Ushijima's voice was shaking and his thrusts were becoming messier and faster, "Shit, I'm gonna come."  
His hands tightened around your hips as he pounded into you, desperately chasing his own high.

His words were almost slurred and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. "Come with me," he whispered in your ear and kissed your cheek, "Come with me." Ushijima's fingertips dug into your sides and his lips were pressed lightly against your face.  
"Fuck, I'm coming-" your voice was strained and raspy, "I'm coming, Ushijima."  
"I love it when you say my name, honey. You're so beautiful. I love you so mu-" Ushijima cut himself off with a loud moan as he came, his cum spilling out of your hole. 

Ushijima untied the ropes that bound your wrists together and kissed them gently, rubbing softly at the red marks.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and Ushijima smiled.  
"You did so well, honey. I'm so proud of you," Ushijima pulled you into his chest, his hand cradling your head. "You're such a good girl. I didn't go too far, did I? You're okay?"  
"I'm okay, Ushijima." you whispered.  
He held you tighter as he laid down, still holding you in his arms.  
"I’m gonna keep myself inside you, okay?" Ushijima mumbled into your neck, "I love you, honey. So much. Nobody can change that, " a tear rolled softly down his face, "Stay with me, okay?"  
You smiled softly and wiped at his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
